


New Addition

by hookedonmccutie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x22 spec fic, ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, because this totally will not happen, cs babies, this is spec but not spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonmccutie/pseuds/hookedonmccutie
Summary: This is a totally not gonna happen speculation fic for 6x22. Just a conversation for Killian becoming new deputy or whatever he becomes. Because I needed it.





	New Addition

Emma sighed of relief when she finally walked into her home. Not that it was a hard day. Hell, it was simple, easy, and normal, given where they were. All she did was take Henry to school with Regina, paperwork and patrol, and break up a small argument between two dwarves during her lunch break at Granny’s. It had only been a few days, almost a week since they defeated the Black Fairy, and broke her curse. She was reunited with her family, her husband.

  
Husband.

  
It felt good to say that, Emma thought. After everything, she and Killian had bene in almost complete bliss. It felt like they were on a honeymoon without being on an actual honeymoon. Though, they did take a night to themselves on the Jolly Roger, sailed out to the harbor and had the wedding night they were deprived of. But that was a week ago, and things had to go back to normal at some point. Storybrooke needed their sheriff, unfortunately.

  
As soon as she stepped into the house, she was greeted by the soothing sight of her husband sitting on the couch, reading. His back was to her, and he must’ve been too invested in his novel to hear her enter. She smiled as she very quietly pushed the door closed and tip-toed across the room to where he sat. He was settled on the end the couch, his hook resting on the arm of the couch, and the book he was reading in his hand, on his lap. It was smaller, something probably about the sea.

  
When she was close enough, Emma bent down, and ran her hands down his shoulder and onto his chest. Killian let out a small gasp, surprised by her return, but sighed sweetly as she wrapped her arms around him, and let her face fall into the crook of his neck. He smiled when he felt her press a small kiss to the exposed skin there.

  
“I didn’t hear you come in, love.” He said. Killian folded down the page in his book before he closed it and tossed it onto the coffee table. His hand then reached for hers, and brought it to his lips, where he kissed her knuckles. Emma giggled, pressing a kiss to temple, and then used her free hand to urge his head to turn around, so that she could give him another kiss on the lips.

  
“Sorry,” she said, as she walked around the couch and plopped down next to him, grabbed his hook, and held it in her lap, as his free arm came to rest around her. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

  
“No, I’m glad you’re home.” He said. “I missed you.”

 

“I saw you a few hours ago.” She giggled again. “At lunch.”

  
“Aye,” his eyebrow raised as he spoke. “And the bloody dwarves interrupted our free time.” He said, smiling down at her. “I feel like we haven’t had a bloody full conversation since we’ve wed.”

  
“You know that’s your fault, right?” Emma asked and raised an eyebrow of her own. She started to laugh a bit when she thought of why they hadn’t had a conversation. Sure they’ve talked, but most of the time all of those led to more enjoyable activities, especially when they were at home, with no one to bother them. It was times during lunch breaks that they would fine time to catch up on each other’s lives, which pretty much included her talking about paperwork at the station, and him about his day spent at the docks, or the library.

  
“Well can you blame me, love? My wife is quite beautiful.” He said as he nuzzled his nose into her cheek. Emma giggled yet again. God, she didn’t ever giggle until this man. She was just about to let him kiss her, take her again, and have this moment be added to all those times they could’ve had a conversation. But, she remembered that she did have something important to ask him, and pulled away before he could distract her.

  
“What’s wrong love?” he asked.

  
“Nothing, I just remembered there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” She said, being sure to smile at him. Too many conversations in their past led to bad news, but this was the opposite. “Alright love.” He said, shifting in his seat to face her more as she did the same. “I’m all ears.”

  
“Well,” she started. “I was talking to Dad today. He wants to take time off at the station, work less. Now that there is no looming threat for us, he wants to spend more time at home, with Neal, and let my mom get back into teaching.”

“Okay?” he asked, almost sad or worried. “So, you’ll have to work late more?”

  
“Well,” she said. “I was wondering if you wanted to, pick up some of the extra time. We’ve had two sheriffs and no deputy for a while now, and you’ve been doing odd jobs around town.” She struggled a bit, but got through to asking. “So, would you want to become my new deputy?”

  
She watched as he looked at her, contemplated her. She wondered if he even heard her. “I mean, we do make a good team, and we’d be able to see each other more, and you’d be paid, obviously.” Emma bit her lip as she waited for his reaction, and it didn’t come to long after she finished speaking. His expression turned into a genuine smile as he pulled her closer.

  
“Sounds like you’re trying to integrate me more into this town, Swan?” he said.

  
“It’s Jones now,” she teased, “and yeah, I am. And I’m also just trying to spend more time with my husband. I miss you when I’m working, too.” Killian smiled down at her, and pulled her to place a kiss on her forehead.

  
“I’d love to, Emma.” Emma let out the breath of worry she was holding in. She wasn’t sure if Killian would be the type to not want to spend every moment with his wife, but she should’ve known better. And besides, most of that time would be actually working. She was sure that by the time the honeymoon phase was over, she’d be able to control herself in his presence. Killian leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him again.

  
“It also will be helpful,” she continued, nervous about this part now, “to have you working with my dad in a few months, when I can’t.”

  
He became confused then, his fingers ran through her hair and his eyebrows gathered together. She bit her lip and held his hook tighter. She was really nervous about this, which was honestly the true reasoning of asking him to be her deputy, though she did really want to integrate him more into Storybrooke.

  
“What do you mean, love?”

  
“Well,” she started, nonchalantly, “once I hit third trimester, it’ll be hard for me to break up dwarf fights or run around town. And once the baby comes, I definitely won’t be able to sheriff, at least for a bit.” She kept her eyes on her hand and his hook, trying to ignore the way his body tensed next to hers when she said the word baby. It was a shock to her too, for sure. But she did the math, and, that night after their second engagement was just a bit too passionate to focus on any precaution.

  
“Emma?”

  
“Yeah,” she said, raising her head to look into his eyes, ones that seemed to be forming tears. She hoped they were happy tears.

  
“You’re pregnant?” he said, breathing quickly. Not out of anger or fear, but surprise, and a small grin was forming on his lips. That was all she needed to give her the confidence to nod her head at him. She full on smiled then, looking completely lovestruck, and letting out a chuckle before pulling her all the way into him. He held her close and placed kisses in her hair, and whispered “thank you”s and “I love you”s in her ear.

  
“I’m so glad you’re happy about this.” She said as she pulled away, and held his face in both of her hands. Killian just shook his head, and Emma didn’t hesitate to wipe the one tear that was falling off his cheek.

  
“How could I not be? My wife is carrying my child.” She smiled so widely at her, that she began to cry a little herself. “That’s a sentence that I never thought I would say.”

  
Emma nodded, and let herself reach up to kiss him. It was soft at first, but as time went on, they both became needier, and more desperate with the kiss. Killian broke away from her, and pulled her with him off the couch. He didn’t hesitate to pick her up bridal style, and walk her towards the stairs. “I told you it was your fault that we always end up in these situations, where we can’t finish a conversation without it leading to this.”

  
“Aye, love, but this is a celebration.” He said. “Completely different circumstances.” Emma just laughed and almost squealed when he ran up the stairs to the bedroom to celebrate another addition to their happy beginning.


End file.
